A Type of Second Chance
by Valerie21Malfoy
Summary: Bella, a young girl of 16, has been abused for the past 2 years by her brother, while her Mother looks the other way. She always hopes something will happen to take her out of this situation, but tragedy strikes. Will she ever get out? R/R AH AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Heres my newest story! Its acually based off of a dream that ive had... I really hope you all enjoy it! Its set in the late 1800s in Southampton, England. Therefore there will be some british dialect, which i tried to spell phoenetically as it should be pronounced. You should be warned that as i wrote the short dialogue at the end, i totally said it all out loud in my british dialects, which i have to say im a beast at even tho im an american. Anyways, read and review, but most importantly, ENJOY IT!**_

_**PREFACE:**_

* * *

Wow, my life really sucks. I hate the way things run in this house. Mama is too strict with me ever since Papa died. And Emmett thinks he can take Papa's place, and control everything I do. I can't believe Mama lets her own son treat me like he does, but I'm sure its just because she's scared of him. I know I am sometimes.

I sit in my room, making as little noise as possible. I'm pretty sure Emmett is drunk, and probably having another one of his whore parties upstairs. I still cannot believe Mama let him have the entire third floor of our mansion. I'm only sixteen, but I already know enough to understand that what Emmett does, is not right. But of course if I say anything to Mama, she will hit me, or worse, send me up to Emmett's party. I would kill myself before I did something stupid like that, especially now that Mama is always so irritable.

Ever since she started getting her headaches this year she has been on edge. The doctor says it is just all the stress, and gives her special "pills", but they don't work and Mama stays the same. Everything that I do seems to set her off and then she sends me upstairs for Emmett to punish me. I don't think that's fair seeing as Emmett is only twenty. I can't wait until I am old enough to marry. Just two more years and then I am out of here, even if that means marrying the first suitor that asks Emmett to start a courtship with me. Although I'm afraid Emmett won't let me get married, and then I will be trapped her forever, and then I'll be one of the old spinsters Mama used to tell me about to frighten me. But that can't be possible, I am pretty sure there are laws here in Southampton that prohibit such things as not letting a man marry a woman as long as all the financial things are worked out first.

I'm sure once I am eighteen, Mama will be nicer to me, and help me to start attracting suitors. It shouldn't be hard to attract men, seeing as Mama has groomed me for the sole reason of marriage and social advancement, though Mama hasn't been that way with me since Papa died. Everything changed in this family that terrible night three years ago. I remember that day as being very traumatic for me, not only because my own father died, but because I saw that a part of my mother died along with him-the part that was happy and loving and who wanted to enjoy the finer things in life, things that we still have, though are reserves are dwindling because of my brother Emmett's new lifestyle. I would love to see the old Emmett again, the one who was a joyous young man who loved to learn and wanted to follow in Papa's footsteps and become a doctor. But that changed when he had to become responsible. Emmett couldn't keep up with payments on some of Papa's riskier land purchases, and so he turned to the bottle to cope. And then one of his friends took him to one of Southampton's grungy opium dens, that was also known to be a brothel. And that's all it took for him to throw everything away, and spend all of our family's money on booze, gambling, and whores.

And that's how we became the "cheery" family that we now are. Every day I wish that Papa were still here. It would make all of our lives so much easier. We would still have a steady income, and Emmett would be in Cambridge, studying to be a doctor, and Mamma would be helping me prep myself for my future of marriage. But all of that is dead and in the ground with Papa, God bless his soul. I hope God hears my cries sometimes, maybe he will hear them the next time I cry out in pain whilst Emmett is beating me. I hope that's not all I will ever have-just hope. I need my hopes to become real.

"Bella, get your ugly arse over here! I gottah give you somefing you little wench," I heard Emmett slur from somewhere beyond my bedroom door. I guess that means it is time for him to beat me for no particular reason, and Mama to look on through unseeing eyes. Maybe now God will hear me and help me out of my situation.

"You fink you're a little smart one doesn't ya? I don fink that I agree wif that. Not at all!" Emmett shouted at me, spit flying in my face, his breath making my eyes tear up from the strong smell of alcohol. And then he punched me in the stomach. I fell to the ground. He hit me again making my head snap back. I cried out in pain, blood filling up my mouth, and running out from my nostrils. He punched me once more and caused me to hit my head on Papa's old velvet, claw-footed chair. I blacked out when my head made contact with the hard wood of one of the feet, but I welcomed the darkness that would take me away from the pain…for now. And there completed the cycle that has become my, well all of our lives.

* * *

**_There you go! I really hope that you enjoyed it, and if you would like to know what happens next, drop me some love in a review :)_**

**_I LOVE hearing from you all! Please keep up being awesome readers!_**

**_-Valerie-_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heres the second chapter! Enjoy, and review please!**

* * *

I woke up to a warm wet cloth wiping the dried blood off my face. I didn't open my eyes, but lay still, reveling in the warm of the fireplace and my bedclothes. Once the cloth was removed and the person walked away to stir the flames, I peeked open my eyes.

I saw Alice, our kind old housemaid, stirring the embers in the hearth with a back iron poker. As soon as I saw her turn, I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I felt her presence near the bed, and it sounded like she picked up the bowl of water and cloth, and then I heard her leave, closing the door quietly behind her. I heard talking outside my door, so I stained my ears to hear what was being said.

"Alice, go wake up Bella, the doctor has come to see her. Make sure she says she fell whilst doing her chores, when he asks her," Mama told our plump housemaid, "Hurry along now."

Once more as Alice came in my room I shut my eyes. And again she approached my bed, and gently shook my shoulders. I let my eyes flutter, acting as though I was just waking up from a deep slumber. I lifted my arms over my head as if to be stretching, and gave my best attempt at a convincing yawn. Alice didn't seem to notice that I was acting, so I felt relieved.

She pulled back the bedclothes, and helped me to ease into a sitting position. It made me feel dizzy, but I overcame it, and tried to look as normal as possible. Then she told me what I was to say to the doctor. We waited in silence until we heard a soft knock on the door. Alice went and opened the door and ushered the doctor into the room, flanked by Mama.

"Good morning Miss Swan my name is Dr. Cullen. I here you've taken quite the nasty tumble?" a middle-aged blond man asked me. I simply nodded my head. "Why let's take a look then shall we? Where did you fall on?"

"My head," I said softly.

"Sorry, what was that? I don't think I quite heard you?" He inquired.

I cleared my throat and tried again. "My head," I said, this time with much more volume.

"Let me see here. All right Miss Swan, I am going to feel along your skull. Please inform me at once if at any time you feel any type of discomfort." And then began the examination. His fingers pressed on my skull in quick little movements. When he came to the left side of my head, the side I fell on, he pressed down, and I gasped in pain.

"That hurts?"

I just nodded my head.

"Well then, I'm going to prescribe you something to help with the pain and swelling alright? I give the pills to your mother. In the mean time get some rest." Then he turned to her and told her when and how I should take them.

I did as I was told and laid back down and let Alice pull the bedclothes back over me to tuck me in. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke a few hours later to a steaming bowl of beef broth, a hot roll, and some tea. Alice had arranged it nicely on a silver tray and she placed it in my lap with great care. I took my spoon and dipped it into the soup, carefully bringing it to my mouth. I enjoyed the tangy salty flavor of the soup and finished it within ten minutes. Then I started on my bread and tea. It was very sweet and hot; Alice always put a healthy dash of honey in it.

When I was finished eating, Alice came over and took my tray, leaving the room to bring it to the kitchen. I laid back down and looked at the peacefully burning fire. Watching my fire always made me feel calm and at ease.

A sharp rap on the door made me jump a little. I knew at once who it was though, just from the sound of the knock-Mama.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and in came Mama, looking slightly haggard.

"Bella, it is time to take your pill. Dr. Cullen said that you must take it without any liquids." Mama said to me bluntly. She approached my bed with a small glass vial filled with little brown pills. She took one out, took my hand, and put the pill in my palm.

"Well go on. Put it in your mouth at swallow. I know it will taste revolting but do not spit it out." She ordered me.

I knew that if I even opened my mouth to argue it would mean another lashing from Emmett, and then how would they explain to the doctor how I got hurt? So I did what I was told and put the pill in my mouth.

The moment it touched my tongue I tasted the most horrendous thing ever. The taste made me cringe, but I swallow quickly. Even then, though, the flavor lingered.

"Bloody hell! What is that?" I asked Mama.

"Don't ask questions! And don't use that type of filthy language in this house!" she spit back at me.

"Sorry Mama. I just meant to ask what it was made of, is all." I said innocently.

"That's better, but must say that I have no idea, do I look like a doctor to you? But what is the point if they are going to help you feel better?"

"Your right Mama, it was silly of me to even ask such questions."

"Well, it is late. You must go back to sleep." Mama instructed, "I will send Alice back up here to change the bedclothes, and to help you change into a fresh, clean nightgown. Goodnight." And with that Mama left my bedroom, closing the door rather loudly behind her. I felt a little better, so I climbed out of bed, and walked over to my plush chair in front of the fire. I sat down and once more stared drowsily at the fire.

The next thing I knew my shoulder was being gently shaken by Alice. I opened my eyes and looked at my bed. It looked as though Alice had already changed my bedclothes, and they were pulled back welcomingly. Alice helped me stand up and strip down. She proceeded to pull a clean white nightgown over my head, and then led me to my bed.

I climbed into it, and she carefully pulled the covers over me once I was situated. I snuggled into the warmth of the sheets and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Mistress Bella." Alice said.

"Night Alice." I replied back with sleep in my voice.

Alice walked towards the fire, putting on a small log that would burn the rest of the night. Then she blew out the lamp next to my bed, but not before lighting a candle to guide her in the dark. Then she left my room, pulling the door shut behind her.

I turned over in bed, and thought of my day. It was probably the first time I had gone without a beating in a while. I hope it was the work of Mama, trying to keep me out of harm's way so that in two years I would be fit for marriage.

I also realized that it was the first time I had met Dr. Cullen. Usually when I was hurt enough to get the doctor, it was usually Dr. Hardy who would come to call. I wonder what happened to him. Either way it was fine with me. Dr. Hardy had always seemed like he was tired of being called to the house all the time, and it showed in the way he treated me. But this Dr. Cullen fellow, he seemed very caring and gentle.

I fell asleep peacefully with my thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Did you like it? Review if you did, also, if your British and you read this, I need a bit of help with Britsh grammer and phrases, so if you have any you would like to share, review with it or even PM me! Thanks much!**

**-Valerie-**


	3. In Mama's Favor Once More

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 of the story. Hope you enjoy, and review if your heart so desires! Bella is finally fully recovered from her head injury that Emmett caused. Things will get worse before they get better though. Read, read, read TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT!**

* * *

Chapter 2: In Mama's Favor Once More

After another week on bed rest, Dr. Cullen deemed me healthy enough to go about my daily routine again. It was a very exciting prospect for me because I was extremely bored with lying in bed all day, every day, and having all my meals served to me there.

Now that I am fit enough to leave my bed, Mama said she wanted to take me to get a new dress. I hope this is the sign that I have been looking for; her getting me ready for future courtships and hopefully a marriage within the next few years, and therefore the cutting off of Emmett's abuse on me.

This morning I woke up to the bright light of the new day. I sat up in bed and gave a good stretch and yawned widely. I got out of bed, a little too quickly I may add; my head was heavy and I felt as though I were tipping over. But thankfully the feeling went away after a minute, and I continued to walk to my window.

I looked out over the grounds that were included in our manor: A small pond, coach house, outlaying forest, horse house, our rather small vegetable patch, and a dark stone fence that encompassed the perimeter. It might not seem like much to some, but it was home.

As I was looking out I saw a hooded figure on a horse leaving the horse house. It was strange for one of our help to be leaving so early in the morning, and I was sure it wasn't one of them. My suspicions were answered when the person on the horse turned their head around and glanced up at the house. I saw that it was Rosalie, Emmett's favorite whore. It made sense that it would be her, because she was wearing a red velvet cloak, and when I strained my eyes and looked more closely, I could see her long blond hair sticking out.

She turned around again, and appeared to be looking up to the third floor of the house. As her eyes slowly drifted down, they made contact with mine. Even from so far away I could see the sadness and pain in her eyes. It still surprises me that she chose this type of life. I mean, really and truly, Rosalie is beautiful. Between her flowing golden locks, creamy white skin, slender and graceful body, and family ties, she could have been a pleasing wife to any man. I always wonder what led her to where she is now: abandoned by her family, and made to sleep with men for money.

I held her gaze for a moment, and then she turned back facing forward, and urged her chestnut horse forward. She was outside the confines of the manor and out of view after a few minutes. The many times that I had come in contact with her she gave me the impression that she was a good and kind young woman, who had been dealt a bad hand, and was now living out her decisions, and their consequences.

I put her out of my mind and decided to start getting ready for the day ahead of me. I walked towards to my large wardrobe, and chose a simple deep red affair, with black eyelet lace around the collar and cuffs, and at the bottom of its billowing skirt. Alice came in then, with perfect timing to help me into my underclothes, and corset. The whalebone corset I wore had to be laced and tightened by someone else, hence Alice's involvement. I used to have Mama tie it all up, but she was always very rough, and laced and tightened it in a way so that I could hardly breathe.

When Mama first started making me wear a corset two years ago, I had thoroughly protested it and even used to hide it from them. I thought wearing it was an insult to my figure, making it seem as though I were too plump. But I eventually got used to it, and actually like the way it gives me a perfect silhouette, and seems to make my breasts look larger than they actually are.

After I was finished dressing, I went down to the dining room to wait for breakfast to be served. Emmett was already sitting at the table when I got there, looking very irritable. I figured it had to do something with Rosalie. He always seemed to care about her, and I always wondered if there was something more to their relationship. I sat down in a chair that was far enough away from him to be out of his reach, but close enough to not seem rude, and set him off anyways.

"Already out of bed are we? I thought you were permanently confined to your room?" Emmett said sadistically.

"Not anymore, the Doctor said I was allowed around after a week, and it has been a week," I said in response, trying to make my tone as polite as possible.

"I can arrange for you to be in your room for another week. Would you fancy that?"

I was about to make a remark that would have earned me that spot in my room, but Mama came in the room, and I quickly shut my mouth. She sat down at the head of the table, and then called for the start of breakfast. The scullery maid came in, brandishing our plates. We ate in silence; the only sounds were the clinking of silver forks and knives on china. When we finished the maid cleared the table, and we continued to stay seated, waiting.

"Bella, at half-past 10, I am taking you to Madam Patroux's Dress Shop to have you fitted for a new dress." Mama started, "We will be riding in the coach, but nether less, make sure to wear your good riding hat and gloves. Have Alice put your hair into a bun and make sure you use the pearl-tip pins, because after the dress shop we will be calling on Mrs. Gooding. Is this all understood?"

"Yes Mama. I will have Alice do it right now." I replied, "May I be excused then?"

"Yes you may."

I left the table and hurried upstairs. Alice was still in my room tidying things up.

"Alice, can you put my hair into a nice bun? Mama wants me looking my best right now when we go out."

"Of course deary."

"Oh, and use the pearl-tip pins."

And then Alice got to work combing, and braiding, and twisting each brown tendril of my hair into place. As she worked I talked and she listened.

"You know I think this whole business today is to expose me to the Gooding's son. That's going to be the real reason behind this visit today. I'm sure of it. Mama's going to try and start finding me suitors, and the Gooding's are a prime family to start with. But I don't know about James Gooding. I mean, he's 19, and always seemed like his was very arrogant whenever I saw him."

"Have you ever actually talked to him and gave him a chance?" Alice interjected my little rant.

"Well not really."

"There you go Bella, that's you solution. If that is your Mother's plan, then make sure you put your best foot forward, and try to win him over if you can."

"You're probably right Alice. I guess I will give him a chance."

"Alright Bella, I am finished. You look beautiful!"

And I did. Alice had shaped my hair into a gorgeous side plait that let some of my curls be loose along the edges and around my face. She had even put a special lotion in my hair that made it glisten healthily. The small pearls peeked out in many places, and were placed strategically to hold everything perfectly in place.

I put on my black riding hat with the black birdcage and feathers, and fastened it with the corresponding hat pin. Then I put on the matching gloves and headed back downstairs to meet my mother. I was right on time, and Mama gave me a nod of approval. We headed out the door, and headed towards the coach house and got into our stage coach. The horse groom got the horses ready, and we set off into town.

I got ready for what was to come next. I daydreamed about my new dress. Should it be velvet, or silk? What color? What pattern? So many questions and so many answers.

But I was snapped out of my daydream by a very loud noise and then a blood curdling scream.

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap! Whats going on now? Ended it with a cliffie lol! Review please? Reviews help me write faster :) OH yea, i i forgot to say that there are links on my profile to Bellas outfit! Very Pretty!**

**-Valerie- **


	4. Author's Note Sorry

HEY all of my FANTASTIC, BEAUTIFUL, AWESOME readers!

I know this isn't the chapter you were looking for, and I apologize profusely for that.

So I will get right to the point,

I'm in this crazy stupid mind set right now, where I only want to read and write Dramione fanfics. And im kind of following it. But I promise! That I WILLL UPDATE all of my stories in the very near future, and it's even easier now that I got an iPod touch for Christmas, so I've started typing on there. Also, just to let you all know, I HAVE written the next chapters for A Mistake? I Think Not! And Trying For Baby, all I have to do now, is type them out, which I absolutely despise. I will also be writing the next chapter for A Type of Second Chance, and possibly I will make A Very Dramione Christmas a two-shot so look out for that as well.

So that's all I have to say, I will post this to all my major stories, and my profile!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE stick with me! I really want you guys not to be too mad at me for making you all wait, but I feel that it is for the best. If you are going to stick with me, then please inbox me or leave a review with a smiley face or something! :)

And if no one does, I totally understand…. :(

I suggest subscribing to your favorite story of mine, that way you will know the second i update!

Well, that's all I have to say!

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

-Valerie-


End file.
